Resident Creed
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: Imagine a world where Assassins lurked through history, Templars fighting them back and forth for control.. now imagine that very world with zombies at the center, a greed-filled company and a blonde tyrant wild with power.. plus a few 'freedom fighters' facing against these 'villains'. Meet Resident Creed. Pairings: Wesker-Claire, Chris-Jill, Leon-Ada, Becca-Billy, etc.
1. The Beginning

**Author**: So I thought you guys would get a little laugh at this concept I had dancing around in my head for almost a year. What.. and bare with me.. if Assassin's Creed met Resident Evil (the name gives it away)? Stupid, right? I thought at first.. nah, this couldn't work, it would just be.. too strange, too weird, but as I delved into it a bit more during the first two months of the idea I felt something click. Hey, maybe this _could_ work. It'd be interesting to see how the characters from RE would respond in a AC modern scenario, if just for the giggles. As I began to start writing this I realized just how fun it was to try to create this in a way to make both situations work in a puzzle-fit blend. I love both stories and want to do them as much justice as I can so if something is inaccurate or whatnot feel free to point it out. I would love the opinions!

I'm not sure how far I'll take this story, I just thought it'd be cool to kind of tinker with it. If you enjoy it that's totally awesome! If not I understand, haha. It's a tad bit out there. If any would like to help with it just contact me. I dunno if this'll even take off or not, though I got a lot written for it (to which will be posted with time in 'chapters'). If you have any questions please ask away! n_n

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Resident Evil, Assassin's Creed, none of the places, characters and whatnot. I don't really own anything in this with the exception of various OCs I may craft to fit in (like Templar lackeys and whatnot). I do own my foot though. Haha!

I'm sorry for the long kind of 'intro' to the story (the rest should be small or none at all) so without further adieu enjoy! :3

* * *

**Year Unknown**.

In order to properly start you off you must first know how it all began, the prelude to such a grand scheme that came into fruition. Our story takes off on a rocky ledge in the mountains of the Appalachian in the great state of Pennsylvania. The tall peak behind gave the scene a gruesome shadow while the falling snow of winter blew about. A lonesome couple stood on this ledge, their bodies shrouded in full climbing gear, backs fitted with packs and feet decked in thick boots. Goggled eyes peered out into the horizon, light hues scanning the beautiful scenery. It was gorgeous up here.

It was a year before they wanted to conceive their third child, they had decided on this.. but at the moment that wasn't important. This couple lived in London, Great Britain, and were currently exploring the mountains after having it suggested by a colleague as time to relax and enjoy being together. The weather, of course, was a minor setback at first but as they arrived at the base it was quite a thrill to climb it afterward. The nippy air pushed the adrenaline to a new height, stirring them both to do their very best. The couple did everything together, a married pair they were, and mountain climbing was nothing new.

They found themselves on a ledge, taking a break.. but suddenly the mountain rumbled, alerting them that something was very wrong. They turned to peer up the mountain.. they were greeted by a frightening sight.. one that would wipe them away completely in one fell swoop. _Avalanche_.

Back home in London their youngest son was practicing his studies, tapping his pencil against his desk in boredom. Oh how he missed his parents. He always worried when they left him there, off on another adventure while he was stuck back at the mansion with his two butlers, four servants, a chef and two maids, along with his tutor, who looked bored out of his mind as well. **"Perhaps we can make dinner?"** The young twelve year old asked with a slight smile. The tutor returned it and the pair moved to the kitchen to help the chef prepare something to eat.

A worried little boy, you might think he was, but beneath this emotion, beneath the concern, the wonder, lurked something worse, a demon, a view on the world that his parents helped shape. What you don't know will be revealed to you soon, the legacy that sprouts like a garden full of snakes. Evil comes in the unexpected places.. and our bad intentions start with this boy.. and his parents teaching.

* * *

**Year Unknown**.

It has been four years since the week his parents never returned. He grieved, he stayed up recounting his memories, searching for hope, but none ever came. He was informed, two months after they left, that a reported avalanche hit the area they were in and had likely buried them. A team would be sent in to search for their remains and bring them home, but it would take time. Time indeed. Four months of excavating and they were discovered a bit toward the base, having been dragged down a good ways. Dug up and wrapped in sheets the bodies were safely returned to London for a proper burial. 4000 people attended. His father was a very.. respected and well known man. He was in some kind of group, but he had chosen to keep his son out of it until he was older and could decide for himself; join or lead a normal life.

The young boy never touched his father's things until he turned 16, his current age. He could understand what the stuff meant if he read it, he figured. His father's study was of access if one knew the codes.. which of course he did. The door parted before the eager lad as he strolled inside and began to rifle through the stuff. One word constantly jumped out at him, lifting his heart and forcing his mind to churn in curiosity. What did it mean? Why had it been of significance to his father? Why was it on every single page, somewhere in the context of the paragraphs?

These question caused him to peer closer, his mind aching to sate these unanswered nuisances. What was a _Templar_?

* * *

Ah, that word. Indeed.. what was a Templar? Well to explain.. Knights Templar (Order of the Temple or simply Templars), as most believe, were an organization of powerful people who were a Christian military 'order' during the Middle Ages. They were more than just this. They were people of influence, people of high standing, royalty, nobility, citizens of great and lesser nations. They were a chain, the link of the world who sought order, purpose.. control. Of course to counter such a group you had a rather.. crafty 'league' that fought tooth and nail with the Templars. We call this group the Assassins.. or The Brotherhood. They wanted peace, freedom and knowledge. Throughout history these two sides have clashed in various forms, like night and day. Through war, power, countries, land, paper, blood and at sea. The fight would never end. Thus brings you up to speed, mostly. But there are a few things I'm forgetting to clarify. Each side has a motto, rules and a stained legacy.

The Assassins believe that _nothing is true, everything is permitted_.. while the Templars had technically two: '_May the Father of Understanding guide us_' and '_Not to us God, not to us, but to Your Name Give Glory_'. The Assassins had three rules that all had to abide by. The first was to stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. This meant don't kill unnecessarily. The second was to hide in plain sight, be one with the crowd. It is easy to detect a watcher from a corner than it is to spot that same watcher in a cluster of people. The third and final was to never compromise the Brotherhood. The Templar, on the other hand, did as they wished so long as they didn't betray their brothers, the order and their goal. Quite a lot of blood was shed in the struggle between these two rivals.. Thousands of deaths, many wars. A battle across time, the stories scream out.

Some notable figures you'd recognize as leaders, people of standing, were among this war. The Templars had Alexander the Great, Julius Caesar, Cleopatra, Genghis Khan, Silvestro Sabbatini, Ivan Ivanovich of Russia, John Wilkes Booth, Enrich Albert, Adolf Hitler, Joseph Stalin, Bartholomew Roberts, Cesare Borgia, Haytham Kenway, Reginald Birch, Charles Lee and far many others. A few notable Assassins include Altair lbn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore de Firenze, Connor Kenway, Edward Kenway, Aveline de Grandpre and Achilles Davenport.

* * *

**Year Unknown**.

The young lad was now a grown man, the ripe age of 18. He had finished his youthful schooling a year prior and was now diving into university. He had no specific one in mind and so enrolled at the place his father went to; Harvard. It seemed well liked.. and the payment was no problem. He had control of the estate now that he was of age.

He heard news that his only sibling was coming home soon. He didn't have much of a relationship with his brother. Thomas was a very distant sibling who had been away for a long time. He was a much older man who was in his early thirties. He had been off with an associate of their father, tending to business that this younger sibling secretly knew equated to '_Templar matters_'. Deep down he wanted to be in on this order.. and that was why his brother was coming home. He was going to talk with him and also go through their father's stuff to locate a few files he needed.

The doorbell rang on the 9th of September, the Fall air semi-chilly and pleasant. Footsteps could be heard racing through the upper halls, moving down the steps and toward the front double doors, which were thrown open to greet the arrived presence. His brother stood before him, shrouded in a cloak, hand clutching his side. He collapsed onto his knees before his kid brother, head hung down as he breathed raggedly. **"Thomas?!"** Instead of a hello this was what sprang from the young man's lips, almost a shriek or a light yell. He rushed to his brother's side, using his arms to support him as he lifted the taller man and practically dragged him inside, into the lobby. He set the man onto the couch, making sure he was properly seated before turning to call for the servants.

As he turned a flash of red caught his eye.. and he glanced down to the source.. to find blood coating his hand, a gasp escaping at this dreadful sight. He had never touched someone else's blood.. it felt warm on his palm, dripping from his fingertips. **"Help! Thomas is _hurt_!"** The servants flocked to the room, taking over the situation. They tended to the man, tearing the clothes away when they couldn't simply pull it off. One of the butlers had practice in the area of medicine and took control of fixing the wound; a ragged open slice in the man's side. He had never seen so much blood before. It slid down the couch to pool on the floor, the carpet.. anything it touched was soaked and stained.

**"I'm losing him!"** The butler cried out and one of the maids rushed off, sobs trailing after her. That was the day he lost Thomas.. and on that day.. made the biggest decision of his life. He took up his father's work... carried his brother's weight.. and became a _Templar_.


	2. Birth of the Prodigy

**Year Unknown**.

It has been 2 years since he took over for his father and brother. This young aristocrat worked his way into the organization, the Templar Order, and was indoctrinated in the spring of his 20th year. A meeting was held in May to welcome their brother in arms fully in to the group.. and there was where this young man met his two closest allies. These two young men were like-minded and shared his growing views. Edward Ashford was a brilliant student who attended a university, seeking to be some sort of doctor.. James Marcus, on the other hand, sought to be a professor. The trio were clever men and would easily achieve their dreams.

Edward was an only child. He relished in his freedom outwardly, but he longed for a sibling to rough house with. Marcus had a younger sister, but she was.. only a toddler, not meant for playing with at her age. Edward's father Arthur was a very.. distant man.

The second meeting they held was in the summer. There it was revealed to this 20 year old that his father had held the highest position, Grand Master.. and Arthur, who'd been temporarily holding the position until the boy was old enough, said he was to pass it on to him. After submerging deeply into the Templar work he was granted that very position the following year, in February. Within another four years he graduated Harvard with two degrees.

* * *

**1960**.

An infant's cry radiated through the small medical room, slipping out the door to echo down the halls. Their son was born. Maria was elated to finally have him, to hold him in her arms.. but her husband, Richard, wasn't so happy. He wasn't particularly fond of children and the fact that his wife had lied about taking the birth control pill that drunken night brought all this on; she had wanted a child. Now she had one. She wouldn't let him talk her into an abortion during the pregnancy. This was a child, not some toy to throw away!

She smiled as she pulled the blanket firmly over the child's body.. kissing the forehead while a finger brushed aside a few small locks of blonde hair. **"Have you a name for the little fella?"** Her Irish doctor asked, a cheeky grin on his pale face. She nodded, peering down at her son.

**"His name shall be Albert.. Albert Wesker."**

The father rolled his eyes, turning to head outside to their car in the side parking lot where he had beer in the trunk. Richard was an alcoholic.. and an abusive husband.

* * *

**1962**.

This young man was now almost 31 years old. Edward, Marcus and him spent a lot of time together, shaping each other in ways that only friendship could. They were all loners by nature, high intelligence leading them to be isolated from their peers. How could growing males make friends with people who weren't as smart as they were and judged them because of this superiority? It was why they connected. They were on a level playing field.

Eager for separation from the family estate, which was becoming quite the hassle, he commissioned a European-style mansion to be constructed in the Arklay Mountains, deep within Raccoon Forest (just on the outskirts of Raccoon City), located in the American Midwest. For this project he selected George Trevor, a respected architect from New York. The structure was to be a smaller version of the Spencer Estate back home. It would take many years before this project would be completed.. but oh what he had in store for it was marvelous.

* * *

**1966**.

The trio decided to go on a trip, to an area his dead father had discovered before him. There was said to be a rare flower there.. and because it was prized it was kept a secret. Only reason he knew of it was because he had read his father's diary. His father had found this through the literature called 'Natural History Conspectus', a 72-volume collection Henry Travis had compiled in the 1800s. This flower, the '_Stairway to the Sun_', was believed to have granted superhuman strength to the Ndipaya tribe kings. By now Marcus had become a biochemist and this flower caught his interest when his friend told him about it. Edward, on the other hand, was skeptical.

To Africa they went.. and Marcus brought one of his students, Brandon Bailey, and a few armed guards were to accompany them, along with a research team. The ancient city of the Ndipaya was spread out before them when they landed, abandoned, in ruins. It took several hours before the flower was located and secured. They set up a camp area to study it.

December 4th rolled in and on this day a special thing was noted about the flower. It contained a chemical within the plant itself.. a virus of sorts. They named it the _Progenitor Virus_. Research on it was going smoothly until they hit a snag in their work. They needed more resources to deal with something this great. Taking dozens of samples Marcus and Bailey returned to America to cultivate the flower. These flowers though lacked the virus and they realized it only occurred in it's home back in Africa. They returned and worked further with it. They learned they could weaponize it.. and so dubbed the variant _T-Virus_.

The Grand Master returned to Raccoon briefly to order Trevor to create a secret underground lab of which to work in. It was to be built beneath the mansion. Another lab, set away, was desired as well.. and it would be called the Arklay Laboratory. He returned to Africa to assist his colleagues.

It was going to be a very busy year.

**-x-**

December 5th was an important day for the small Wesker family. Richard's brother Alexander had been a personal friend of the late Grand Master and was a Templar himself so Richard and Maria were a bit startled when they heard the news. Alexander had received a call from the new Grand Master, the late's son, about a project they were going to start. Project Wesker Children, which Alexander would be leading as chief researcher. His brother was a scientist, a smart one that had the degrees to support it. Shortly after telling of his new position, he had accepted of course, Alexander went on to tell that he had selected his brother's son to be in it.

Instead of feeling honored that his son would be part of something great Richard only felt anger and jealousy. Deep down he hated his son.. for reasons absurd to normal people. Alexander spoke of superior genes, a bunch of technical bullshit if you asked him. Maria, on her end, felt that honor and happiness, yet also sadness. She'd lose her son.. but he would be well looked after. She was getting in horrible shape anyway. The past two years she had come down with a pretty bad string of sicknesses that left her weak.. and four months ago her immune system was so low that she caught a disease that was eating her away. It would only be a matter of time before her body gave out.

So Project Wesker Children went underway. Albert wasn't the only chosen child. Hundreds were brought in on this project, a means to create a group of 'superior' soldiers or some nonsense. Albert was too young to understand any of it. As time progressed it was becoming painfully obvious that Albert would be the main success. He was different from the rest.. along with four others. Alex, Laura, Felicia and Hiro.

It was wrote down that they were injected with the Progenitor virus on the 4th but it actually occurred on the 7th. It is not mentioned in any records of an artifact Spencer stumbled upon on the vault within the mansion, placed in the outstretched hand of a metal suit statue. It was a sphere that glowed a brilliant golden light.


	3. Death of the Designer

**1967**.

He could feel himself beaming with pride. He had just received word that the Spencer Mansion was completed.. as well as the Arklay Lab. Extraction of the virus was made and the group headed back to Raccoon to work further with it. Two branches were developed, mutant strains, TYPE-A and TYPE-B.

An idea sparked into his mind for he knew just who to test this virus on.. he had the perfect candidates.

**-x-**

**My dear friend, George Trevor.**

Only through your sincerity and effort could this beautiful mansion be built.

It's been three months since I moved here and this place is so magnificent.

Alongside the early of hunters, I greet the arrival of dawn; Alongside the howls of wolves, I greet the fall of night.

...However, there's still something we haven't got here.

So I want you to do me a favor, my friend. Would you like to come to this mansion?

Of course bring your family with you.

You can look at this like meeting an old friend and come here light-hearted.

I'll prepare a splendid banquet and await your presence, I'm sure you'll like it.

Best Regards,

**Oswell E. Spencer.**

**October 9, 1967.**

**-x-**

**Dear Lord Spencer,**

It's a pleasure to receive the invitation to me and my family to visit the new mansion; I can't thank you enough for this.

Actually, I've also been meaning to pay a visit to that mansion again.

I accept your invitation.

In the beautiful courtyard with many wonderful waterscapes, there are two fountains with names.

If you want to see this fountain, I must tell you something you must remember. Please take the "Red Book" and "Blue Book" with you.

Sorry, I still have some unfinished business to do, so I'll let my wife and daughter go there first.

Please take care of them.

Many thanks.

**George Trevor**

**November 3, 1967.**

**-x-**

He invited Trevor and his family to the estate, but only his wife Jessica and daughter Lisa showed up for George was busy in New York. A tour erupted and the pair were shown around the elegantly designed mansion that had tasteful pieces of exotic treasures; paintings, metal suits, etc. Darkness fell as they retired for the night, a room prepared for his guests. It was time. He sent a few of his men to capture the family, imprisoning them below to use for experimentation. Jessica didn't survive exposure to TYPE-A.. Lisa, though, was given TYPE-B.. and lived through the procedure. He kept her locked away, a prize to play with for his research on human testing.

November 13th came and Trevor arrived in high spirits to see his family. A tour followed and the young Grand Master informed the man that his wife and child had left unexpectedly, aunt Emma was in the hospital. A lie, a trick. He went on to tell George of a powerful idea he had.. the creation of a pharmaceutical company. He knew that with George's death the secrets of the mansion would be lost.. and so lured the man to his doom. He was trapped in a room and died several days later, starved. With them now out of the way he moved on to founding this desired company..

_Umbrella Corporation_.

This man had a destiny to fulfill.. for he was Ozwell E. Spencer.. and this is not his story. This is about several people who must survive in a dog eat dog world.

The Wesker Children project was slowly taking a turn for the worse. Most of the injected children were getting sick and dying. It was plain to see that a good portion wouldn't survive. Indeed quite a lot didn't. All were dead and rid of aside from five. Albert, Alex, Hiro, Felicia and Laura. They had been the most promising and had reached the point where they were seemingly perfect.

* * *

**1968**.

With the funding worked out, the legal business dealt with.. Umbrella Inc. was created, founded by Spencer, Edward and Marcus. The construction of several medical labs, research facilities and hospitals began and the three founders were pleased. Marcus didn't care one way or another, only that he could deal with the virus when he wished. Cable car trams are built and imported from Europe, arriving in the early spring to circle around Raccoon City.

With this year came a heavy burden, a sense of loss that consumed Spencer for quite awhile: Edward got infected in July by the mother virus and didn't make it. His son Alexander took over as head of the Ashford family, Spencer only vaguely aware of the boy. He hoped he was capable enough to handle the Ashford affairs.

He hoped he was capable enough to handle the Ashford and Felicia had departed early this year as well. It seemed like he was losing.. but the remaining three seemed capable enough to survive.

* * *

**1969**.

Word reached Spencer that Edward's son was making the Antarctic Base, which construction started in February. It was to be completed in November. He could only roll his eyes at that absurd child. He was smart, intelligent like his father, but careless, naive, young. The boy was following in his father's footsteps and had stepped up into the Templar ranks.

Spencer, on his end, was quite pleased with Umbrella's growth. They were building a strong and solid good reputation. People bought their products. It was wonderful, the perfect front. In the labs Marcus spent much time developing the T-Virus. He was _obsessed_ with it.

* * *

**1974**.

Spencer was now 43 years old, entering his mid-life range. Umbrella had flourished under him, moving across the globe. Laura passed on the year before and so now the sole subjects of the Wesker Children project were Alex and Albert.

* * *

**1977**.

Spencer was very pleased when two recruits joined Umbrella, but was filled with pride when he learned just who was involved. Two brilliant scientists.. one of them being Albert Wesker, his prodigal subject, and William Birkin, an eager lad a bit younger than Albert.

Behind the scene Alex was already in Umbrella, helping to manage Umbrella as Spencer's assistant, but his presence was unknown to all; he used an alias to hide the boy. Lyle Tanner was the boy's current name. Lyle was a bit younger then Albert, but just as smart. The boy was quietly observant, a mirror capable of reflecting what it saw.. but distorting as well.

**-x-**

**[Assistant Director's Diary]**

**September 2.**

As usual there are a few useful guys.

What's the basis of the executive candidate selection criteria prepared by the company headquarters?

Well, there are two guys this time that seem decent..

William and Albert. There's hope for those two.

**September 25.**

Practical Al and Academic Will. Those two really are contrastive.

Moreover they bare a keen sense of rivalry.

Speaking of their similarities, I would have to say they are hiding very unspeakable secrets in the depths of their eyes...

**October 7**.

I suddenly received a call from the director.

It was to "make those two complete rivals".

Other than his research, that Director Marcus rarely shows interest in people.

This is the greatest event since the training school's foundation.

Well, if it's an order, I'll carry it out thoroughly. They'll be snarling at each other.

**-x-**

**[Marcus' Notes]**

**October 23:**

It's no good! I can't hope for real progress experimenting on mere rodents. Only humans can be a proper mammalian subject for the experiments. Otherwise, I will never get any real progress...

**November 15:**

Someone seems to suspect something about my experiments... but, perhaps it's just my imagination. Well, if anyone does get too close, they may find themselves unexpectedly "assisting" in my research!


	4. Rising and Falling

**1978**.

The pair have risen with their jobs and as such were shifted to Arklay Labs as chief researchers. Birkin was quite thrilled, but Albert was more calculating. Someday he wanted to own Umbrella.. or at least be high enough to do as he pleased. Their first trip, their tour, was when they encountered one of the specimens that had been there for several years. Her name was Lisa Trevor and she was 25 years old.

Albert was awed by her. The virus had thrived in her system for so many years and her current state kept it in check. She was in a tube, in stasis, monitored and whatnot. Birkin was more interested in the virus itself. They met Marcus a week after arrival.

With this job also came a sort of.. bonus. Spencer offered them a membership into his order. He called his group the Templars and told them that he was the 'leader'. Wesker was infinitely intrigued at the prospect of a semi-secret organization bustling within a large and growing medical corporation.. that the leader of said organization created and ran Umbrella, but it wasn't a total shock. He had always felt something.. different in regards to Spencer, like there was more than met the eyes. A double life sort of fiasco.

Birkin had been like a child given candy. Both accepted the offer, of course, but it was Birkin who had.. as they say '_squealed with joy_'. He had apparently read books about the Templars of the Middle Ages as a young teenager and wanted to study them more coincidentally, but stopped when viral components and biochemistry became his main interest.

It had brought a twitching smirk to the blonde's face at the sight of his younger colleague acting like a wild man over being included in something he had only read about. Both were sworn to secrecy.

**-x-**

**[Marcus' Notes]**

**January 13:**

At last, they are ready. My wonderful leeches! Those of low intelligence, they will never have the privilege of tasting this sense of joy and satisfaction! Now, finally, I can move against Spencer. Soon, I will control everything...

**January 31:**

The devices I set to protect my work have been disturbed; it appears someone came looking for "T" and the leeches. Fool. No doubt it's Spencer's group.

**February 3:**

Administrated "T" into four leeches. Their will to survive leads them first to parasitism and predation, then they breed and multiply. Such single minded biology makes them attractive candidates for bio-weapons research. Afterwards, no major changes observed.

**February 10:**

Seven days since the administration of the "T". Rapid growth to double former size, signs of transformation emerging. Spawning successful, they double their numbers in an hour, but their ravenous appetites lead them to cannibalism. Hastened to increase food supply, but lost two.

**February 11:**

Today, I again found evidence of tampering around the entrance to the labs. If that is what they're after, I must find a suitable way to deal with them. Perhaps I should have William and Albert smoke out the pest... Those two are the only ones I trust. Apart from the beloved leeches, of course, But Spencer... It wouldn't end there... Would it? I will announce "T" at the next directors meeting and collect my just rewards...

**March 7:**

Provided them with live feed, but lost half when the live food fought back. However, the leeches are learning from experience, and are beginning to exhibit group attack behavior. They are also ceasing cannibalism. Their evolution is exceeding expectations.

**April 22:**

The leeches no longer exhibit individual behavior, even when not feeding, they move as a collective. They consume everything I offer with remarkable efficiency.

**April 30:**

An employee has stumbled onto my experiments. Can a human be a food source? How will the leeches respond?

**June 3:**

A day worthy of commemoration. Today they began to mimic me! Surely they recognize their father... Wonderful children, no one will take you away...

**-x-**

It's been decided. An 'unanimous' vote was in favor, without much resistance, to stopping the progress at the Training Facility in the Arklay Mountains. Umbrella closed said facility, but even with this attempt to 'halt' his work Marcus pushed on. He continued his research regarding the T-Virus.. and he would do so with or without his abundant resources.

They wouldn't stop him. He was so close..

**-x-**

**[Wesker's Report]**

**Female Test Subject:**

_Monday- 1978.7.31_

I went there for the first time at 18 years old during the summer. This is the story of 20 years ago.

I still remember the smell of the wind stirred by the helicopter rotors when we landed.

Though the mansion looked ordinary from above, there was something repulsive at ground level. As usual, Birkin, who was two years my junior, only seemed interested in the research papers in his hand...

The two of us would assume our positions there having been informed two days previously, on the day they decided to shut down the executive training school we belonged to. It all seemed both carefully planned and at the same time merely a coincidence.

Perhaps the only person who knows the truth is Spencer. At the time, the very place he himself had created to serve as the center of T-Virus development in the United States was there, in the Arklay Laboratory.

Upon getting off the helicopter, the director in charge of the facility was standing in front of the elevator. I don't even remember his name.

Whatever the formalities, the Arklay Laboratory belonged to Birkin and I from that day on.

We assumed full charge of the research there as chief scientists. That was Spencer's will, of course. We had been chosen.

We ignored the director and stepped into the elevator. People who worked with us typically felt resentful after the first five seconds.

However the director didn't react at all.

I was a conceited young man at the time, so I left his presence unnoticed.

After all, during my time there I was merely dancing in Spencer's hands and being a higher-up himself, he understood Spencer's intention rather than I.

In a short time, the elevator carrying the three of us descended into the basement and Birkin didn't turn his eyes from the papers in his hand.

Birkin's eyes were fastened on a record of Ebola, a new strain of filovirus that emerged in Africa two years before. As we speak there should be many men around the world studying Ebola. However, its purpose can be divided into two parts. To help people and to kill people.

As you know the mortality rate of Ebola infection is 90%. Its immediate effects destroy human tissue within ten days and, even now, both precautionary measures and treatment methods have not been established. It may be possible to demonstrate great destructive power if used as a weapon.

Of course, it is illegal to study as a weapon even when we do, since the "Biological Weapons Convention" had already come into effect at this point. But there was no assurance that someone wouldn't use it as a weapon even if we didn't. In that case, it's legal to conduct research in advance.

The dividing line is extremely ambiguous because how it is used must be investigated when used in the study of a defense plan.

There's no difference whatsoever between the research of weapons and the research of cures.

In other words, it's also possible to research weapons under the false pretense of researching treatments.

However, Birkin at this point had no intention of looking over the record of Ebola itself for the purpose of research in either case. The virus had too many weak points.

First, it can survive only a few days outside the body and is physically removed simply by sunlight (UV rays).

Second, since it kills the host organism (humans) much too early, there's scarcely little time to move onto its next host.

Third, direct contact is necessary for host-to-host transmission and protection is comparatively easy.

But, as an example, I want you to think about the following.

What if a person struck with Ebola could stand up and walk with a steady rate of virus multiplication inside the body?

And if that person could actively seek out uninfected humans in a diminished state of awareness to infect them?

What if RNA, the genome of Ebola, could influence the human genome?

And imagine the human body endowed with stamina like a monster so it could not easily die?

Could it not become a "Bio Organic Weapon" that spreads the virus in its body to other living organisms in a now clinically dead state?

It was fortunate for us that Ebola did not exhibit such properties since only we could continue to monopolize them from now on.

Umbrella was founded mainly by Spencer and was nothing less than an organization to develop a virus with these properties. It was officially a viral treatment pharmaceutical company, but in reality, it was a manufacturing plant for Bio Organic Weapons. The discovery of the "Progenitor Virus" which recombines the genes of living organisms seems to be its origin.

In order to manufacture Bio Organic Weapons from the Progenitor Virus, a variant virus which enhanced its properties was being developed. That was the T-Virus Project.

The Progenitor Virus was an RNA virus prone to mutate and thereby make it possible to strengthen characteristics. Birkin was interested in Ebola to strengthen this property by incorporating its genes into the Progenitor Virus. The Ebola sample had already reached this laboratory at that point.

We changed elevators several times and arrived at the highest level of the facility. Even Birkin looked up there. That was the first time we saw "her."

No one told us anything about her beforehand.

She was the utmost secret of this laboratory and the data was never taken outside for any reason.

According to the records, she had been here since this laboratory was founded. She was 25 years old at the time. But we knew neither her name nor her reason for being here.

She was a test subject for T-Virus development. The experiment began on November 10, 1967. She had received experimental injections of the virus here for 11 years.

Birkin mumbled something.

Was it to curse or to praise? We had come to a place of no return.

Accomplish the research successfully or wither away like her? There was of course only one choice.

Her body, bound to the pipe bed, moved something in our consciousness.

Was this part of Spencer's plan?


	5. It Begins

**1981**.

The first infected subject has been implemented. Spencer couldn't help but feel _pride_. The virus is suspected to only be capable of infecting about 90 percent of the world population. On this aspect Spencer is disappointed. His desire to rid the world of corruption seemed to have dragged down to a crawl, but the promise of at least that much would still be an achievement.

Birkin came bounding out of the labs early with a new report and a phone call to tell Spencer the news. He'd created the first Hunter. Spencer couldn't help but also congratulate on the Ashford's behalf. Alexander's daughter Alexia, now 10, was appointed Senior Researcher for Umbrella. With this comes a daring rivalry that will sprout between her and Birkin. He views her as competition.

**-x-**

**[Wesker's Report]**

**Alexia-1:**

_Monday- 1981.7.27_

On this day, a 10 year old girl was assigned as chief scientist to Umbrella's Antarctic Laboratory. Her name was Alexia Ashford. At the time, I was 21 years old and Birkin was 19.

In our Arklay Laboratory, that damn rumor of Alexia in Antarctica monopolized the topics of the researchers. For my older colleagues who'd been in Umbrella for many years, it was because the name of the 'Ashford family' was a legend.

For a long time, those incompetent old men would always say this when research came to a deadlock.

_"If only Dr. Edward was still alive."_

To be sure, Edward Ashford was one of the discoverers of the Progenitor Virus and was possibly a great scientist who laid the foundation for the T-Virus Project. But he died shortly after Umbrella was founded. Thirteen years had already passed since his death.

What could we expect from the Ashford family now?

In truth, thirteen years after Edward's death the Antarctic Laboratory established by his son had achieved no results. His granddaughter Alexia's intellect was nothing special!

However, after this day, the scum that had failed to kill themselves, our subordinates, had begun to say this.

_"If only Alexia was here."_

Only ignorant people who could only judge men with blood in a prestigious family would feel so anxious.

Because those guys had such thinking, they were underlings who couldn't move without someone else's instructions and had one foot in the grave! ...However, I was still sensible.

If I, a chief, became angry, then T-Virus development in the Arklay Laboratory would be delayed even more. Success was not possible if I couldn't judge any situation calmly.

Then I thought as follows.

If I treated the notables of the old days well, research results were achieved. Their old bodies could die at any moment, appropriate for dangerous experiments.

If all human resources are reasonably available, could I stand on top of mankind?

But the problem was Birkin.

His reaction to the Alexia rumor was miserable.

Although it didn't come directly from his mouth, for Birkin, he must have been proud of having been the youngest chief at 16 years old before. His pride was shattered into pieces by a 10 year old girl. He was born a genius and this would be his first taste of the feeling of defeat.

He was unable to accept the younger girl of a prestigious family.

No research results had been raised yet at the mercy of human issues.

In other words, he was still a child. However, it was necessary to have Birkin recover himself mentally somehow or other, even if he was inexperienced.

In the past three years, our research was contained to the second stage.

At this point in time, the T-Virus had been stabilized for the production of a Bio Organic Weapon nicknamed 'Zombie'. However, 100% influence on genes wasn't possible due to the virus. It was because there is a delicate difference in genes according to the person, and there is what's called compatibility.

Approximately 10% of humans would escape development of symptoms even if infected by a Zombie. It wouldn't help to just continue gene research. If we had made 90% of humans show symptoms, it should have been enough for a weapon, but Spencer's idea seemed to be different.

Our boss expected an independent weapon which could exterminate 100% of humans, 'that's it'. But for what exactly?

Originally the merit of a biological weapon was that it could be developed cheaply.

However, the Bio Organic Weapons we were researching had begun to become extremely expensive.

If Spencer wanted to make money normally, he wouldn't choose this path.

It should have been profitable enough if it was combined with conventional weapon systems. But it wasn't profitable to continue researching a 'stand-alone extermination weapon'. Even ignoring profit, why continue this research? I understood the aim in the 'monopoly of the entire military industry' by changing the concept of war, but...

I still don't understand Spencer's true intentions.

Away from Spencer's true goal, at that time, Birkin devised a Bio Organic Weapon which emphasized combat abilities. It was to create 'them' by incorporating not only the genetic manipulation of the T-Virus, but also the genetic information of other creatures.

A 'Bio Organic Weapon for combat', later called 'Hunter', which exterminates humans who escape the onset of infection or possess anti-virus weapons and equipment.

However, the experiment had to be interrupted for a while.

It was to protect the test subjects from Birkin.

With his meaningless hast, Birkin began to take erratic actions against Alexia.

He stayed at the laboratory 24 hours a day and repeated experiments on unplanned ideas.

Using the other researchers, I extracted as many organic samples as possible before the test subjects died, but we couldn't catch up with his speed. The director replenished the test subjects as if nothing had happened, and they died in no time.

That was hell.

But only one survived in that hell, the female test subject.

She was already 28 years old. She had spent another fourteen years at this laboratory.

There couldn't have been any thinking ability as a human due to the Progenitor Virus injection fourteen years ago, but if her mind remained, 'death' was probably the end she desired.

But she kept growing.

Why could only she continue living like this? The experimental data from the other test subjects was no different at all. There was still much time required before we could solve this mystery.

* * *

**Date Unknown**.

**Birkin's Notes:**

The virus itself was amazing. When injected with this subjects show submissive traits and respond to a given command, but only one, not chosen by the person who infected them. the command they abide by is simple: _spread_. Expand the virus, give it to others. The only bad trait about the virus is that it left the victim rather.. hungry and eager for meat. They can't distinguish morals and cannibalism is something they delve into, eating whatever is around them. Spencer selected a name for these creatures, one very fitting. _Codename Zombies_.

They aren't essentially their name's component, but similar. Cannibals that still retain human knowledge, but their humanity is locked beneath the command they follow. They are basically puppets, controlled by a will not their own, unable to free themselves. They are slaves to the virus.

They are to be Spencer's legacy, a world controlled once that nasty side-effect was corrected. The world could not thrive on it's own. They would destroy themselves. With the T-Virus war would be eradicated and the existence of mankind could grow under guiding fingers. They would survive.. We just had to keep working on this virus, make it _perfect_.

* * *

Unlike real zombies (or story versions) these infected people didn't decay. They didn't run on instincts, didn't eat to survive, weren't soulless. They weren't revived lurkers who shambled around on broken, half eaten limbs. Though they couldn't use the reaches of their full human abilities they could still function quite nicely. Some could run, most couldn't, few could speak though they mostly moaned and staggered around.

Everyone assumed this virus was the cause of the effects in the subjects. The virus was a front. The real truth to this reality, this project, was the use of the Apple of Eden, an artifact older than humanity. The one Spencer possessed was cracked and wouldn't properly respond. Hence the inability to control the 'zombies'. Studies showed that a new side effect was starting to occur. The extended use of the apple did indeed give a dark life to the infected.. It drove them mad and soon they did become shambling nightmares. It amplified the virus, making zombies a reality.

It was only a matter of time before they couldn't be contained and they spread.

* * *

**1982**.

It has come to Spencer's attention that Alexia went a bit off the deep end. One of his 'spies' he placed in the Antarctica facility reported that Alexia had infected her father Alexander with the help of her brother with a variant of the T-Virus she calls T-Veronica. The effects didn't start to show until awhile later. Not much of true importance came with this passing year.


End file.
